


Таймер

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт уверен в том, что ему абсолютно не нужна вторая половинка. Как же сильно он ошибается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Таймер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751069) by [the23rdspectacledone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the23rdspectacledone/pseuds/the23rdspectacledone). 



> Переведено на **ЗФБ-2016** для команды **WTF Mystrade 2016**

На восьмой день рождения, на запястье Майкрофта появился таймер, который он с любопытством изучал, осторожно поглаживая пальцем другой руки. Мама немного прояснила его значение — это были обыкновенные часы. Часы, которые отсчитывали время до того момента, когда он встретит очень особенного человека.

Майкрофт презрительно усмехнулся от этой идеи. Кто может быть настолько важен, что его предупредили — он посмотрел на запястье — за пятьдесят лет до встречи? Он, правда, не видел в этом особого смысла.

— Я не понимаю, зачем они мне, мам.

Мама нежно поцеловала его в макушку и, тепло улыбаясь, обняла. Она показала ему свое запястье; таймер показывал отчетливые серые нули.

— Однажды ты все поймешь, милый. Когда отсчет дойдет до нуля, ты все поймешь.

Он так ничего и не понял.

Школьные годы проходили гладко, он манипулировал своими учителями и одноклассниками, чтобы те выполняли его распоряжения — этому Майкрофт научился у отца — несмотря на то, что над ним немного издевались из-за лишнего веса.

В последний раз он смотрел на таймер несколько лет назад, сконцентрировавшись на главной задаче стать влиятельным человеком, Майкрофт совершенно забыл о нем. В конце концов, думал он, пользы ему от этого никакой.

Но, тем не менее, отсчет продолжал идти. Таймер показывал сорок лет.

Майкрофту исполнилось восемнадцать, и к этому времени он потерял значительную часть веса – заняв должность в школьном совете, у него практически не оставалось времени на еду. Это место позволяло контролировать практически всю школу, хотя он и не был президентом.

Идя по коридорам на очередное занятие, он не смог удержаться и повернул голову, случайно услышав, как одна из девочек у шкафчиков визжит от восторга, хвастаясь своим недавно появившимся таймером. Глядя на них, Майкрофт округлил глаза, все еще не понимая, чему они так чертовски рады. Все прояснилось, когда он услышал продолжение разговора.

Оказалось, что часы действительно отсчитывали время, оставшееся до встречи с самым важным человеком в жизни — с твоей родственной душой. Майкрофт сбежал, как только услышал эти слова, внутри нарастала паника. Он не хотел этого. Совершенно. Успев к этому моменту полностью распланировать свою жизнь, он абсолютно не учел сей весьма значительный фактор. Майкрофт даже не был уверен, что в плане для него найдется место.

Страшась данной мысли, он решил в кои-то веки сослаться на недомогание, отправиться домой и найти способ избавиться от этого мерзкого таймера. У него так ничего и не получилось.

_***_

Грег получил свой таймер в десять лет, уже прекрасно понимая, что они означают, так как старший брат часто говорил с ним об этом, фантазируя, как будет выглядеть его девушка. Самого Грега это не очень интересовало.

Но когда у него появился собственный таймер, он не мог избавиться от странного чувства в груди, и тут же понял, почему брат вел себя так — заранее влюбившись в свою родственную душу, даже не встретив ее.

Будет ли этот человек милым? Будет ли он добрым? Какого цвета будут его глаза? В первую ночь, после появления таймера, Грег не мог уснуть, представляя, какой будет его родственная душа… или будут ли их любовь взаимной. Он посмеялся над этой мыслью. Конечно, будет! Они все-таки родственные души!

Он определенно не мог дождаться встречи с этим особенным человеком — кто бы и где бы он ни был, Грег был уверен, что будет любить его.

_***_

Занимая незначительную — как могло показаться со стороны — должность в Британском Правительстве в _очень_ раннем возрасте (двадцать семь лет), Майкрофт был вполне доволен положением вещей. Словечко тут, подпись там — можно было сказать, что он контролирует все. Он был влиятельным человеком — таким, каким хотел стать еще в юности.

Сидя за столом, он глубоко задумался, обхватив голову руками, в который раз изучая файлы, связанные с недопустимыми действиями американцев. Неужели им нужно напоминать о его связях в ЦРУ и ФБР? Он вполне может именно так и поступить, черт возьми, вот только данные действия могут привести к войне — не то, чтобы Майкрофта это сильно волновало.

И вдруг неожиданно, раздирающая боль пробежала вверх по его руке, вырывая из мыслей. Майкрофт резко втянул воздух, сжимая запястье, пытаясь уменьшить неприятные ощущения, растирая его.

— Да что же это… — пробормотал он себе под нос, убирая ладонь, чтобы увидеть часы, цифры на них стремительно менялись… приближаясь к нулю. Что-то происходит с его родственной душой, понял Майкрофт. Она умирает.

И когда таймер остановился на нуле, он почувствовал, как болезненно сжалось его сердце.

Но через несколько секунд, отсчет начался заново… и снова ноль.

_Один, два, три, четыре, пять… двадцать, двадцать один, ноль._

Каждый раз, когда время падало до нуля, его сердце сжималось, и он хватал ртом воздух, слезы текли по щекам, хотя Майкрофт этого не замечал.

Наконец, все прекратилось. Он облегченно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, устало склонив голову.

Таймер показывал двадцать лет.

Он был уверен, что почувствовал своего рода облегчение, разливающиеся в груди, но предпочел игнорировать его.

_***_

Грег очнулся в палате интенсивной терапии, с кислородной маской на лице и перевязанным торсом.

На этот раз смерть подобралась близко. Слишком близко. Он мог умереть, если бы команда не нашла его лежащим в той аллее. Но, несмотря на это, больше всего Грега волновало, удалось ли преступнику скрыться. Коллеги пыталась убедить его, что у них все под контролем, но он не слушал. И выписался из больницы раньше положенного срока.

Смысл всей его жизни был сосредоточен в работе и, находясь между жизнью и смертью, Грег даже не вспомнил о своей родственной душе. В последний раз он смотрел на таймер около десяти лет назад. И сейчас, подумав об этом…

Он посмотрел на свои часы после стольких лет, уголки губ дернулись вверх при виде цифр.

Двадцать лет.

_***_

Майкрофту тридцать три. Он занимал настолько высокую должность в Британском Правительстве, какую только можно получить, не привлекая к себе особого внимания, и был более чем доволен своей жизнью. Ему абсолютно точно не была нужна никакая чертова родственная душа, чтобы провести с ней остаток жизни. Его не интересовали привязанности.

Но, к сожалению, его братом был Шерлок, что означало быть родственником человека, который мог бы сделать многое для мира, но предпочел стать наркоманом. Несколько лет назад он бросил институт, и с тех пор Майкрофт заботился о нем. Ну. Под «заботой» подразумевалось обеспечение брата деньгами, а также наблюдение за тем, чтобы он не оказался на улице и не угодил в неприятности.

Он так старался избавить младшего брата от зависимости, но в результате потерпел поражение. Майкрофт понимал, ему необходимо дать Шерлоку что-то, что сможет занять его разум, уже выходящий из-под контроля, когда не находился под влиянием наркотиков. Нечто, что сможет удержать его подальше от таких вещей.

Майкрофт просто слонялся по дому, лежал на диване, просматривая документы о выборах в Корее, рассеяно крутя кольцо на пальце. Почему у него было кольцо? Это очевидно. Держать любого, кто проявит интерес — в том числе его родственную душу — на почтительном расстоянии.

Но сегодня… он чувствовал себя хорошо, и это было довольно необычно. Посмотрев на свое запястье, и уже заранее предчувствуя результат, он увидел цифры. Таймер неожиданно показывал, что до знакомства с родственной душой остался всего час. Его глаза слегка расширились от удивления, затем он покачал головой. _«Ни в коем чертовом случае я не выйду из дома, чтобы встретиться с ним»_.

Это обещание длилась всего несколько минут. Его прикрытый подушкой телефон издал сигнал, и Майкрофт раздраженно застонал. Это был первый выходной за много месяцев. Он не хотел, чтобы сегодня его беспокоили с работы.

Но, прочитав текст, он подскочил с дивана и поспешил в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться. Дело касалось Шерлока. Этого безрассудного идиота арестовали.

Он быстро добрался до Скотланд-Ярда, ощущая необычную дрожь, пока шел по коридору, который в итоге должен был привести его к брату… и тому, кто его задержал. Понимание накрыло Майкрофта.

_«Он здесь»._

_***_

Грег скрестил руки на груди, опираясь на стол и смотря на молодого человека, свернувшегося в клубок на диване его кабинета. _«Господи… неужели это он? Я очень надеюсь, что нет…»_ — думал Грег про себя, хмурясь от мысли, что этот паренек мог быть его родственной душой. Не только потому, что тот был молод и имел смешное имя — Шерлок — но, главное, он _чрезвычайно_ раздражал. Но при этом мальчишка явно был очень умным, учитывая тот факт, что ему только что удалось изобличить подозреваемого в преступлении на глазах у всех, и это несмотря на то, что Шерлок был сильно обдолбан. Грег еще должен был смириться с тем фактом, что они всем отделом бились над делом неделями, а этому кудрявому парню хватило одного взгляда, чтобы раскрыть его.

Из мысленных переживаний его вырвал стук в дверь, и бабочки вдруг запорхали у него в желудке. Глаза широко распахнулись, когда Грег посмотрел на таймер, который быстро отсчитывал цифры до нуля.

— Вот черт… — тихо прошептал он, медленно идя к двери, чувствуя, как сердце начало биться сильнее в груди.

Грег остановился перед дверью, рука застыла над ручкой, пока он пытался внутренне подготовиться к тому, кого увидит за ней.

_Десять… девять… восемь… семь… шесть… пять… четыре… три… два…_

Он медленно открыл дверь, и карие глаза сразу же встретились с голубыми. Мужчина громко сглотнул, и Грег не смог сдержать смешок.

— Детектив-инспектор… Лестрейд, правильно…? — спросил незнакомец. — Мой, ммм, мой брат… — мягко проговорил он, не сводя с Лестрейда теплого взгляда.

Грег кивнул, пытаясь игнорировать бешеное сердцебиение, и отошел вглубь кабинета, приглашая второго мужчину последовать за ним.

Когда они оба вошли в комнату и закрыли за собой дверь, Шерлок моментально сел, глаза немного прояснились, хотя выглядел он все еще уставшим.

— Доброе утро, спящая красавица.

— Заткнись, Майкрофт.

«А-а, — улыбнулся Грег про себя, — его имя Майкрофт».

Он не сводил глаз с Майкрофта, с изумленным выражением на лице наблюдая за разговором двух братьев, но вдруг был выдернут из своих мыслей, услышав сдержанное покашливание. Поняв, что в комнате уже какое-то время висит тишина, лицо Грега залилось румянцем.

— Я… Я не…

— Все… в порядке, — тихо произнес Майкрофт, после чего отвернулся и снова посмотрел на Шерлока. В мгновение ока выражение его лица стало холодным. — Иди домой. И если я еще раз поймаю тебя на приеме наркотиков, то отправлю на остров.

Шерлок слегка напрягся, услышав это, но потом снова расслабился, и на его губах появилась ухмылка.

— Посмотрим, что у тебя получится, — сказал он, прежде чем выйти из офиса с таким видом, как будто ничего не произошло, и он вообще не был под кайфом.

Когда Шерлок наконец ушел, двое остались наедине друг с другом.

_***_

Теперь Майкрофт не сводил глаз с Грега, который, в свою очередь, старательно отводил взгляд, смотря куда угодно только не на него. Его глаза изучали Лестрейда, восхищаясь серебристыми волосами и невероятно красивым лицом. Майкрофт мог с уверенностью сказать, что был приятно поражен. Грег был совершенной противоположностью тому, каким он представлял себе свою родственную душу. По сравнению с ним, Майкрофт был... что ж.

Он тихо вздохнул и подошел к Грегу ближе, пока между ними не осталось около фута. Майкрофт осторожно взял того за запястье, в том месте, где должен был находиться таймер, замечая, как он вздрогнул от прикосновения, и задрал рукав его пиджака. Все нули.

Он медленно поднял взгляд вверх, изогнув бровь, и увидел румянец на лице своей… родственной души. Боже.

Глаза Грега зафиксировались на руке Майкрофта, держащей его запястье, и он явно рассматривал нули. Это было так патетично, как сильно стучало сердце Майкрофта сейчас, несмотря на все заявления, что ему не нужна никакая родственная душа. Но, тем не менее… Грегори был…

Майкрофт не знал, что делать. Он совершенно не готовился к такому. Никогда это не просчитывал. Дрожащий вздох вырвался из его груди, когда он отпустил руку Грега, но тот снова поймал ее. Майкрофт позволил своей руке скользнуть вниз, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Лестрейда.

Он посмотрел на их руки, его палец вырисовывал маленькие круги вокруг костяшек Грега.

— Я… я волновался… когда ты чуть не умер…

Глаза Грега слегка расширились, но его взгляд смягчился.

— Ты это почувствовал…?

— Да… — Майкрофт нервно усмехнулся, пытаясь разрядить напряжение, когда его пальцы сжали руку Грега, моментально вспомнив, как он чувствовал себя той ночью. Мягко говоря, это было неприятно. — Ты можешь чувствовать физическую боль, когда числа на руке падают до нуля раньше времени… и я уверен, это было так же болезненно для тебя… как и для меня.

Глупая улыбка расплылась по лицу Грега, и Майкрофту ничего не оставалось, как улыбнуться в ответ. Они стояли, глядя друг на друга какое-то время — их руки были соединены, и комфортная тишина окружала их.

И затем Грег откашлялся.

— Ммм, — начал он, слегка покраснев. — Меня зовут Грег Лестрейд. А тебя…? — спросил он тихо, заглядывая Майкрофту в глаза.

Майкрофт тепло улыбнулся ему.

— Майкрофт Холмс.

Тишина снова окружила их, наконец, Майкрофт вновь решился заговорить.

— Грегори… — тихо произнес он, пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, что совершенно не получалось, и вместо этого он глупо улыбался. — Не согласишься ли ты выпить со мной кофе?

Грег сделал вид, что раздумывает, прежде чем кивнуть в знак согласия — легко сжав руку Майкрофта, и с широкой улыбкой на лице он произнес:

— Да, с удовольствием.


End file.
